


Voltron AE

by PalomaSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Canon Typical Violence, Future, Future Fic, Heavy Petting, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Rating May Change, Saving Humanity, Science Fiction, Titan AE inspired, implied sex, more tags will be added, there's gonna be a twist, with makeout description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith
Summary: One thousand years from now, the Galra Empire will destroy Earth in fear of the Voltron project and its implications for the future of humanity.Keith is a jaded 20 year old scrap metal salvager who's world is turned upside when his father's best friend reveals a secret that could save what's left of the human race. Now with an eclectic crew including a beautiful and gifted pilot named Shiro, it's up to Keith to locate Voltron and give humanity another chance at life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily based on the movie Titan AE. BUT you do not have had to have seen it to enjoy. I will be making some adjustments and possibly even making it a bit naughtier later on, so the rating may change.  
> All kudos, comments, shares, and the like are more than appreciated.  
> Thank you so so much!  
> Enjoy!

 

_Once in a great while mankind unlocks a secret so profound that our future is altered forever. Fire. Electricity. Splitting the atom…_

_At the dawn of the thirty first century, we unlocked another._

_It had the potential to change humanity’s role in the universe._

_We called it “Voltron” and it was a testament to the limitless power of the human imagination. Perhaps that’s what the Galra Empire feared the most._

_It brought them down on us without warning. And without mercy._

_Keith, that day, the day the Galra descended from the sky, the only thing that mattered was keeping you safe._

 

3025 CE

 

It was windy. Probably too windy for the boat, but Keith had spent an entire week building it with his father and to a five year old, that was far too long.

He dropped the copper colored craft in the stream with a splash. The gears whirred to life and a faint blue glow peeked out of the stem and reflected on the water.

Keith stuck the tip of his tongue out and concentrated on guiding his boat through the rocks and leaves. The remote was large in his hands but he held it “correctly” anyway. He didn’t mind the extra strain on his thumbs. Soon he’d be big enough to hold without worry. Like Dad.

A gust of wind kicked up from behind and his craft was no match. Keith could only watch his little boat crash into a boulder and sputter to a stop.

He fished the boat out of the water and held it close to his chest.

The sound of an engine idling cut through his disappointment and he turned in time to see his father coming up from the road.

“Dad!” Keith held out his sad little boat. “I floated our boat! But he wind broke it!”

He was swept up into his father’s arms. He moved the hair from Keith’s forehead and rushed toward the Jeep. “I’ll help you fix it, buddy. But not today. Today, we have to go.”

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere safe,” his father answered as he buckled Keith into the back next to Coran. He turned to Kolivan behind the wheel. “Let’s go.”

“I wanna drive!” Keith called from the back.

Kolivan laughed. “Maybe when you’re older.”

“I’m older! I’m older than 4!”

All the men let out huffs of laughter as they sped toward the airfields. People and aliens were everywhere. Running. Shouting. Carrying all kinds of bags and boxes onto transports. Keith forgot about his boat as the jeep skidded to a stop.

“Voltron is waiting for you, sir,” Kolivan spoke low and gave a glance to Keith. The Galra was his father’s subordinate, but mostly his friend.

Keith’s father nodded and plucked his son from the seat. “Today you get to ride in a ship, Keith.”

The five year old tugged on his fingers and looked back at the transport. “Are you coming too?”

“Dr. Kogane, they’re entering the solar system,” Kolivan relayed from his headset.

“I have to take another ship,” he pressed a kiss onto Keith forehead and slipped a gold ring onto his middle finger. “As long as you have this ring, Keith. Then there’s hope. Remember that.” He handed his son off to Coran. “You’re going to with Coran. And he’s going to take good care of you. Ok?”  
Keith nodded and bit his lip. “Ok.”

Coran turned and rushed him toward the transport. Keith’s heart felt too fast and his tummy hurt. “Daddy! No! No, it’s not ok! It’s not ok!”

But it was too late.

Coran held Keith in lap as the transport rose. Both of them pressed their noses to the window watching for any sign of Dr. Kogane’s launch.

“Come on, Dr. K,” Coran muttered to himself.

“Come on, Daddy!” Keith mimicked.

As the vessel rose into the clouds they caught sight of the ground opening up nearby. A glimmering oval began to rise from the hole. But soon they were breaking atmosphere and lost their view.

The space around the Earth was chaos. The purple glow of the Galra fleet as they approached the planet sent shivers down the refugees’ spines. And then it got worse.

They began to fire on the fleeing ships.

Passengers were flung around the their seats as their pilot dodged debris. Coran buckled Keith to his lap and held the boy close. But Keith could still see out the window.

He could see the gigantic oval that was his father’s ship. Voltron as his floated nearby. “He made it, Coran!” he called and bounced in the Altean’s lap. “Daddy’s in his big ship!” The transport bounced and jerked to the right knocking Keith’s head into Coran’s nose. They both cried out.

Keith looked back out the window, but there was no ship. Just a big purple beam shooting straight at the planet below. The surface blackened before his eyes. Molten orange cracks glowed in the darkness as the planet broke apart.

A pulse hit the ship and sent it rolling. The pilot regained control and accelerated.

Keith balled his tiny fist and held onto his father’s ring as they fled the solar system.

 

15 years later…

15 AE

 

What could Keith say about Tau 14 that hadn’t been said or scribbled on a bathroom stall already?

It was grimy and rusty and smelled like the underside of Klorpsian flauturat, but it was one of the few places around his sector that would let humans work.

It was rough, sure. But it was a scrap intake station. What do you expect? A spa?

Plus they let Coran stay and do… well something. It involved books and numbers and seemed completely useless to Keith, but it made the old man happy and allowed for him to stay by Keith’s side. Which, he reminded his ward almost daily, was his sworn duty.

Keith rolled his neck and aimed the plasma cutter carefully. He sliced through the hull of the old ship in one clean cut. He gave the piece a firm push with his boot and sent it floating to hauler across the way.

He turned and began measuring out the next piece it was almost the end of shift and his back felt like it. He carefully aimed the plasma cutter and a hard _thunk_ sent him falling to the metal below. He pushed himself up in time to see the hauler driver who hit him chuckling to himself with a very satisfied look on his face. Keith narrowed his eyes and sent an aborted plasma blast to the driver’s right sending the hauler up on it’s side. The driver turned and made a gesture. Keith blew him a kiss.

Twenty doboshes later, Keith finds himself waiting to reboard the station with 2 of the 5 total humans on the station. The rules state that humans are to wait to the side until all other species have boarded. Another exciting consequence of being an endangered species. Nobody cares if you come back from the field.

“This is ridiculous,” Keith murmured and revved the engine on his standard issue personal transport.It coughed and jostled under his insistent urging. “Fuck it. I’m out.”  He leaned to left and popped the cap off the engine limiter.

“Where are you going?” one of the other humans called after him as he ascended. “You’re going to get killed, kid!”

“Yeah, right,” he laughed and forced the shivering transport faster toward the docks. It was late in the day cycle pickups rarely happened at this varga. He should be all clear.

The little cycle felt as though it would shake apart beneath him, but Keith pushed it harder and cut around hauler depot.

Just in time to watch a vessel approach the dock.

“Sonofabitch…” There was no time to dodge. Keith angled up and the cycle took most of the impact. The momentum sent him careening over the front fuselage. He caught hold a vent before he made contact with the viewport. He pulled himself prone and let out a heavy sigh. Just his luck. Some jackass on a late run decided to pull in just.. When…

Keith froze.

“Wow…” Standing just inside the controls was the most devastating human he’d ever seen. He was tall, impressively built, with a gleaming silver and black prosthetic. Keith pulled himself up for a better view. The man had scars, most notably a pink slash across the bridge of his nose, but a beautiful face. Keith leaned closer and his helmet hit the glass.

The man startled and looked up at Keith with wide silver eyes. God, his hair looked to soft. An undercut with a messy black and white bun that Keith instantly wanted to pull free.

Keith waved.

A mischievous smirk pulled the man’s lips and he tucked a stray strand of long black hair behind his ear. he man gave a coy wave to Keith and pressed a button the panel. Steel shutters closed over the viewscreen.

Keith laughed. “Damn.”

 

It ended up taking 20 extra doboshes for Keith to meet Coran in the cafeteria. He’d managed to get back inside and secure the cycle, but not before Solga noticed the new dents. It’d be coming out of his pay. Probably for the next decapheeb. He let out a sigh and dropped his tray on the table a little too hard.

The writhing orange mass of-well, he wasn’t sure- jjiggled in response. He poked at it with a fork and felt his appetite diminish with each prod. Jesus. Were those _eyes_? The balls seemed to follow each of his movements.

“I trust you’re as excited as I am to go over the debacle that was humanity’s 20th century tonight, eh?” Coran slurped his tentacles expertly and smiled at Keith.

“Oh… yeah… Just thrilled. Ya know, Coran,” he set his fork down and absently twirled the ring on his index finger.

“Yes?”

“Maybe we can skip the history lesson tonight. I’m tired.” He definitely wasn’t going to head over to resupply and try and catch another glimpse at the human from the ship. Definitely not.

Coran set down his fork and twirled his mustache. He narrowed his eyes as he spoke, “You know, Keith. It is my duty to prepare you for your future. :You’re not alone here. And if you studied like you were supposed to-”

“Look, Coran. You’re always talking about ‘the future’ but every day I wake up and it’s still the present. The same disappointing, useless present.” Keith pushed his tray away and leaned his elbows on the table. “I don’t think the future exists.” He stood to go. “I’m going to hit resupply before night-cycle.”

Coran crossed his arms and laughed to himself as Keith walked away. “The future’s real alright. And it’s closer than you think.”

 

Keith stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way through the dank corridors. How was it always wet in here? It was a miracle the entire station hadn’t rusted out and broken down. He kicked a loose bolt as he passed sending it clanking down the dimly let path.

Suddenly the noise stopped.

A large figured emerged from the darkness ahead. “Kogane.”

Keith let out a nervous laugh, “Sloga! Hey! What are you-?” He instinctively took a step back and hit another solid form. Fuck.

He turned to the side so he could face them both. “Hey! Po! You’re here too. What a coincidence.”

The Sogoan looked at the Unilu and they smiled. “You’ve had an attitude problem lately, Kogane.”

“Do I?” Keith backed up against the moist pipes lining the walls. “An attitude? Me?”

“A human like you needs to learn its place,” Po spat as finished speaking.

Keith felt along the pipes til he found a loose one. “My place? Well, ya know I’ve always been kinda a slow learner.”

They lunged. Keith pulled the pipe free and swung. Cold steam shot from the wall filling the hall with thick fog. Keith swung again at a shifting shadow only to have the bar wrenched from his grip from behind. Steely arms wrapped around his narrow waist and squeezed. Hard. His breath was trapped in his lungs and the only noise he could make were strangled grunts. Po emerged from the fog and cracked the knuckles on two of his hands. He lined up a punch. Keith scrunched his eyes closed.

But the impact never came.

Instead the arms around him loosed and he was sat on the ground.

Keith inhaled harshly and coughed hard fighting the urge to go to his knees. He looked up through watery eyes and saw the blade of a sharp sword at the Unillu’s throat. The fog had dissipated enough to reveal a large Galra with red markings holding the blade.

Keith wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked the newcomer up and down. “What are you doing?”

“Helping.”

Keith spat on the floor and straightened his jacket. “Why?”

“You needed help.”

“Nobody helps people for no reason.” He crossed his arms and regard the Galra scepticly.  “So what do you want?”  
The Galra arched a brow a him still holding Po at sword point. “Fine. I do require something from you.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m shocked.”

“I need you to leave Tau 14 as a member of my crew and partake in a dangerous mission to save your race.”

Keith ran a hand through his hair and laughed. “Sure. Ok. And why the hell would I do that?”

“It is the right thing to do. And-”

Keith turned and walked toward the Sogoan lingering behind him. “Look, I’m not interested. And I don’t need your help dealing with these dumb fucks.” He flicked Sloga on the end of the nose.

The Galra retracted his sword. “As you wish then.”

The aliens turned at Keith in unison. Sloga let out a growl. Po narrowed his eyes.

Keith let out a curse and fled down the hallway.

 

It took less time than he figured to lose his pursuers. Sometimes being small and nimble paid off. There was no way those assholes were going to fit into the air ducts. Keith ducked into the cafeteria behind a Freesian and slid into a seat next to Coran while eyeing the doorway. “Coran, I gotta-I gotta lay low for while.” He turned to his guardian and found that they were not alone. What the hell are you doing here?”

The Galra from corridor sat at the table to Coran who had a _very_ smug look on his face. “Right on time!”

Keith looked back and forth between them. “Do you know this guy, Coran?”

“My name is Kolivan,” the Galra answered. “I knew your mother and I worked with your father on the Voltron Project.” He extended his hand.

Keith ignored the gesture. “My father, huh? I don't have a father, okay.” He turned back to Coran. “Can you believe this guy?”

Kolivan spoke calmly, “Do you have the ring your father gave you?”

Keith held up his hand with a frown. Kolivan was huge, but he was fast. He snatched the ring from Keith's finger in a swift motion.

“Give it back!”

Kolivan plucked a pin from Coran's uniform and stuck the point inside a small hole in the ring. He tossed it back to Keith. “Put it on.”

Keith glared at him as he slid it back onto his index finger. His felt a jolt and buzz run across his palm. He turned his hand over slowly. “What…?” His palm was aglow with a purple circle. There were 4 points of light and unfamiliar symbols. “How?”

“It is genetically encrypted to you father, and therefore, to you. It is a map, Keith. It can tell us where your father hid Voltron. I have spent the last 15 years searching for you. Coran did an admirable job of hiding you.”

“I don’t-I mean…”

“That ship means everything. All of humanity depends us finding it. And you must lead the way.”

Keith stared down at his hand and looked over at Coran. The Altean smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “Looks like that future came after all.”

Keith shook his head. “There has to be some kind of mix-up here. I mean... “ He looked back to Kolivan. “There has to be someone better.”

Kolivan’s communicator cracked to life. A smooth male voice came through, “Captain.”

“Yes, Shiro.”

“We’ve got company. Empire scouts are boarding the station.”

“I have acquired the target. We will be en route.” Kolivan turned back to Keith. “We must go now.”

“Wait! I haven’t decided anything yet! I can’t just go with you! Coran, tell him!”

Coran crossed his arms and smiled. “Kolivan, I trust you’ll take good care of the lad.”

Kolivan nodded.

At that moment three Empire scouts filed into the doorway of the cafeteria. They were armed with blasters and clearly looking for someone.

Kolivan put his hand on Keith’s forearm and spoke lowly, “They are here for you, Keith. We must go.”

“How do you know they’re here for me?”

One of the scouts turned to him and pointed. “You! Stand slowly and place your hands on the back of your head.”

Keith exchanged a look with Kolivan and smiled at the scouts. “Sure, guys. No problem.” He stood slowly keeping his right hand hovering the table where Coran’s empty metal lunch tray still lay. “I’d be glad to. Anything for the empire.”

One of the scouts removed a pair of energy cuffs from his belt. Just as he moved forward, Keith grabbed the metal tray and flung it hard to the right where the gravity regulator sparked and hummed. The regulator rained blue sparks onto the grimy tiled floor and burst into flames. The artificial gravity gave out with a crackle. Keith used the ensuing confusion to knock the first scout into the other two and take his blaster. Kolivan crashed his fist into another’s head and grabbed his own weapon. Five more scouts filed into the doorway shouting commands. They opened fire without pretense.

“Through the kitchen!” Keith swam through the air trusting Kolivan to follow. He pulled himself behind a metal framed doorway. Pots and pans floated in a sea of wiggly orange noodles. Purple laser blasts let the room in flashes.

Kolivan pulled in behind Keith and returned fire. “Which way?”

Keith kicked off the way and led Kolivan to the back exit. “It should lead to the dock.”

Kolivan blasted the door open they pushed through followed by a volley of laser blasts. They managed to regain their footing as they barreled into the hallways where gravity still worked. 

Keith stumbled into a run and led Kolivan into the docking bay. “Where’s your ship?” 

“My pilot has disembarked. We will have to get to him.”

“There!” Keith dashed toward an open hauler. It was small, but it would get them out. He hopped onto the wing in time to narrowly avoid another blast. Kolivan slid into the driver’s seat. “I can drive ya know,” Keith sassed. 

“There is no time.” Kolivan accelerated toward the closing hanger doors. The hauler was too wide and lost both wings and half the stabilizer has they crashed through. The handles were stuck in the forward position and the remaining engine was giving it’s all. “Keith!” for the first time, Kolivan sounded stressed, “Where is the ‘eject’ feature?”

Keith answered without taking his eyes off of the rapidly approaching side viewscreen and the vastness of space beyond. “There  _ is _ no ‘eject’ feature! It’s a fucking hauler, not a shuttle!”

The two shared a look and braced themselves for impact. 

The hauler crashed through the glass at full speed. 

Kolivan tapped his communicator, “Shiro, we need your location.”

Keith nudged Kolivan’s shoulder and pointed at the hauler’s viewscreen and the rapidly expanding spider web of cracks there. “Hurry! Hurry! Tell him to hurry!” 

The pilot’s voice answered, “I see you. I’m right above. Can you get to me?”

Kolivan took hold of the fire extinguisher and gripped Keith’s small body. “Exhale, Keith.” He leaned back and posited his foot against the glass.

“What? No! No! Fuck fuck fuck!” 

Kolivan kicked the glass out of the hauler and Keith exhaled. Using his thumb, he knocked the ring out of the fire extinguisher and used the spray to push them toward the ship above. The bay door opened and they slammed inside. 

The last thing Keith remembered was gasping for air. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Oli who inspired this fic.

Cold steel pressed against Keith’s body. Bright light assaulted his eyes.

“Looks like our little friend is awake.” The voice was heavily accented almost lyrical. “Looks like we can’t fool around after all.”

Another voice responded. This one Keith recognized. Vaguely. “Leave.”

Keith forced his eyes open despite the light. He squinted til two figures came into focus. One a tall half-Galran with long white hair. He wore a loose peasant blouse that fell off one shoulder and cocky smile. And the other was him. _Him._ The human from the docking bay.

He was even prettier than Keith remembered. Even with a couple of blood smears on his arm and dirty look he was giving the other man.

His golden eyes cut to Keith. “Hold still.”

“Sure,” Keith croaked. The man continued working on his leg.

“Shiro,” the half-Galran made a show of looking him up and as he spoke, “You’re absolutely ravishing in this role. Saving lives and the like.” He leaned over Shiro’s shoulder to look at his ass. He bit his lip and moved to reach for him. “When am I getting you in my bed?”

In one fluid movement Shiro pinned the other to wall and held a scalpel to his neck. He smiled when he replied, “In your dreams, Lotor.”

Shiro let go and turned to Keith. He flicked the light off and pushed it away. “Are you feeling alright?” His smile was gentle.

Keith was hooked. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” He slung a long leg over the side of the exam table and was preparing to throw off the thin blanket. That was when he realized he was completely nude. He balled the blanket in his fists. “Why am I naked? Where are my pants?”

“And to think,” Lotor crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “We crossed the universe for you. We crossed paths with an imperial scouting team and nearly died. And the first thing you do is ask for pants.”

“Hey,” Keith rolled his shoulders back and tried not to feel intimidated by Lotor's haughty look, “I'm humanity's last great hope.”

Lotor pushed off the wall. “I weep for the species.”

Shiro stepped in front of Keith with big expectant eyes “Can I see it?”

“Wh-?”

Shiro tucked a stray hair behind his ear. “The map. Can I see it?”

Keith's heart wedged itself into his throat. “Y-Yeah.” He held out his hand.

Shiro cradled Keith's hand in both of his like a it was fragile. And indeed, it looked small and delicate in his large calloused palms. Keith watched Shiro's eyes light up at the sight. He ran a finger over the markings. The touch sent sparks up Keith's arm.

“So, this is really it? This is going to give us a home again,” Shiro met Keith's gaze with a half smile.

Heat crawled up Keith's neck. “I still need pants.”

Shiro’s smile lit up his face and crinkled the edges of his eyes.

Lotor leaned in between them and made a face. “Hhhhmmm… Are you two done? This is the Atlas not a brothel.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and dropped Keith’s hand before walking away.

Lotor moved in front of Keith and propped his hands on his hips. “I’m Lotor, first officer. That-” he gave Shiro a predatory look “Delectable entre is Shiro. And since you’re apparently alive and well, Kolivan wants you to report to navigation.”

Keith bristled. There was something about Lotor that made him want to assert himself. Maybe it was the attitude or his perfectly symmetrical face. Maybe it was how he looked at Shiro like he wanted to taste every single inch of his body.

“What makes you think that I’m helping you? I never actually agreed to do any of this.” Keith leaned on the exam table still cupping the blanket to himself. “Who says that if we find Voltron that it will even still work? What’s the point?”

Lotor arched a perfect eyebrow. “You’ll get to be hero. Saving all of humanity etcetera, etcetera.”

“‘All of humanity’. More like a bunch of Drifter Colony assholes.” Rough fabric smacked the side of Keith's head. He scrambled to keep the blanket up and grabbed at the clothing being flung at his head.

Lotor laughed and Shiro strode from the room.

Keith looked from the doorway to his clothes and back. “What was that for?”

Lotor hummed and watched Keith pull on his shirt and pants. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but our dear Shiro is a ‘Drifter Colony asshole’.” He walked toward the door with Keith hopping into his shoes after him.

“Hey, Lotor! Wait! I didn't-” He hopped around the doorframe and into a box of ship parts in various states of disrepair. The box burst on impact and sent parts in all directions. Keith found himself, once again, on his back. He hopped back onto his feet and tugged his pants back up his narrow hips. “Watch where you're going!” He glared back and forth and finally down where he was met with an icy stare.

A human girl, no more than 16 years old and barely as high as his chest scowled up at him through wire framed glasses. Her copper colored pixie cut was disheveled and and voice was curt. “Maybe you should slow down and watch where _you're_ going!” She snatched a wrench from the floor and waved it in his face. “Do you have _any_ idea how much work I have to do now?”

Lotor pulled Keith forward. “I see you're 0 for 2 on first impressions. This is Pidge. She's our engineer and mechanics expert.”

Keith looked back at the girl gathering tools off the ground and mumbling.

“She's a darling little thing,” Lotor continued, “Aren't you, precious?”

Keith barely dodged the hunk of metal that flew past his head at Lotor. The half-Galran didn't even flinch. Instead he smiled sweetly.

“Someday I'll kill you, Lotor,” Pidge growled and picked up her box. “Ok? I'll fucking kill you.”

Lotor slipped an arm around Keith's shoulders and guided him up a set of stairs. “I can't wait, darling. Believe me.”

Keith looked back at Pidge who stuck out her tongue and disappeared into another passageway. He let Lotor guide him through the ship until they reached a dark cavernous space with a scrambled quadrant map glowing in the center. There was a wall of monitors beaming from the back and a wore hoverchair gliding back and forth in front of them.

Suddenly, the chair spun around and revealed a young man with a strawberry blonde ponytail and thin facial scar. He gave Lotor a sarcastic salute and Keith a lingering look. “Number 2. And uh… Random hottie. What brings you to my domain?” He turned back to the screens and began typing furiously.

His gaze drawn by the flickering light, Keith looked back at the quadrant map. Lotor spoke to, eh, whoever that was, but Keith paid little attention. He squatted next to the panel and recognized the wiring. It looked a hell of a lot like the inside of his shitty viewer from the his room back on Tau 14 and a thought occurred.

He reached in and got to work. He had just finished the final configuration when he was grabbed from behind. Two hands grasped his hip bones and stopped mid-pull leaving him awkwardly pressed against the other man’s groin and chest. Keith looked back and came face to cheek with the ponytailed computer guru. He stared wide-eyed at the holo. “How did you fix it?” His grip on Keith tightened.

Keith tried to step out of the man’s hands. “I-uh-It has the same display as the viewer back… Look, can you-Can you let go of me?”

He didn't.

Instead he noticed the purple glow of Keith's hand and grabbed it instead.  He tugged Keith's arm around his chest pulling Keith flush against his back. Keith tried to tug his hand back but was pulled forward instead.

The man mumbled to himself and huffed out a laugh before shoving Keith's hand flat against a screen.

“I said!” Keith tugged. “Let!” And tugged. “Me!” And tugged. “Go!” He gave a final pull. The man let go. And Keith was sent sprawling backwards.

A familiar form filled the doorway. “Matt, I trust you were able to scan the map?”

Keith rose to his feet and dusted off his pants. “This guy is fucking nuts.”

Kolivan crossed the room in three strides. “I understand that Matt may be a bit eccentric by human standards; however his work in communications and navigation has proven to be indispensable.”

“That’s a matter of perspective,” Lotor flicked a piece of lint off of his sleeve. “Have you figured out where we should be heading, Matthew?”

The man, Matt, looked back and rolled his eyes. “Of course I have. I _do_ actually do things around here. Unlike some people…” With a few keystrokes the map zoomed in a small system and a lonely looking planet with an artificial moon. “Here. We’re heading to Balmera ZW21653.”

Kolivan nodded. “Very well. Have Shiro set a course.”  He motioned for Keith to follow him out of the room.

They walked in silence to the bridge. The first thing Keith noticed was the age. It was an older ship, that much was clear. It had been pieced back together with parts from every model imaginable, but it was clean. Every well-worn piece of equipment had been diligently cleaned and calibrated. Someone cared for this ship, old or not.

He followed Kolivan up a narrow staircase to the viewport. Kolivan motioned and they sat across from each other under the faint blue glow of the systems panel. Neither spoke at first, the silence seemed necessary for a time.  
Finally, Keith bit his lip and looked at the Galra. “What are we looking for on the Balmera?”

Kolivan slowly looked over and assessed the question. “I am uncertain. But the lifeforms who inhabit the tunnels there may be able to guide us.”

“Lifeforms?”

“Yes.” Kolivan stood and stood facing the viewport. “Keith, I know you do not remember the last day on Earth. I know you do not remember me.”

Keith shifted in his seat. “I remember a little. But no, I don’t remember you.”

Kolivan nodded. “The Empire assumed that without a home, without a planet, living adrift in space would destroy what remained of humanity.”

“Yeah, well… They weren’t wrong. It’s not like we’re thriving out here.” Keith leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs. “We had a good run though.”

Kolivan turned and quirked a brow. “This is about survival, Keith. Voltron was an unprecedented creation. It could ensure not only the survival of the humans, but the technology could preserve the lives of any species. This is the only chance to give your people a home.”

“Why do you care what happens to humans?” Keith couldn’t keep the bitter tone from his words. He watched Kolivan closely waiting for a reaction.

Instead, Kolivan turned back to the viewport. “Perhaps Earth was a home to more than just humanity.”

Keith mulled it over. It was true that Earth had played host to thousands of xenomorphs, especially refugee Galra who wanted no part of the Galra Empire. Hell, even his own mother had been Galra. But Keith had never thought of it as a home for them the way it had been for him.

Afterall, didn’t they still have somewhere they came from?  
“Fine,” Keith stood and moved next to Kolivan. “I’ll do it. But if I don’t like the way things are going, I’ll show you how much like my father I really am.” He faced the Galra. “I’ll leave.”

 

 

 

 

Keith sat on the counter in the galley staring at his palm when he hear the cooler door click open. He hadn’t heard Shiro enter the room, but the man had his full attention now that he was aware.

Shiro grabbed a delibby fruit and leaned against the cooler door facing Keith. He arched a thick brow and took a bite. He watched Keith expantantly.

Keith hopped off the counter and ran a hand through his messy black hair. “Shiro.”

“Hhmm?”

“Look, I didn’t mean that. What I said. Earlier. Ya know? I’m sorry.”

Shiro pushed himself off the cooler door. “Go on.”

“I-It’s a lot. I’m not used to this.” Keith gestured vaguely. “It’s easier sometimes to…”

“To?”

“Pretend.” Keith wasn’t sure where this vulnerability was coming from. Something about the other wrung truth from him. Which seemed insane.

Right?

They barely knew each other. But there was no denying that Keith had been drawn into Shiro's orbit from the moment he laid eyes on him. An intense and immediate response to more than his beauty.

Shiro took another bite of fruit and moved closer. His gaze softened. “You’re afraid.” It wasn’t an accusation or condemnation. It was a gentle statement of fact.

Keith wanted to be indignant. Deny it. Lash out at Shiro. But there was tug in his chest when he met Shiro’s gentle gaze and he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He stayed silent.

They watched each other in silence for a moment.

“I barely remember Earth,” Shiro said quietly. “But growing up on the colony, I was surrounded by people who did. They used to tell us stories about it. Show us pictures they’d managed to save. Books. Even a couple of vids.” He moved a bit closer. “And though we were surrounded by rusted out scraps of metal, it made it feel like there was hope of something more. For a future. That if we held on to these stories, these traditions, that somehow we’d never really be without a home. And now,” he smiled at Keith, “Because of you we may actually have one again. And that’s a lot.” Shiro put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “It’s ok to be afraid.”

Keith’s throat felt tight. He knew he should say something. Anything. He leaned forward into Shiro’s space. “Are you afraid?”

“Yes,” it was barely a whisper. Warm breath ghosted across Keith’s face and he was helplessly drawn forward. “But only a little.”

Matt's voice cut through the galley comm, “Shiro, we're approaching the Balmera. Come and land this bitch.”

Keith was jolted back to reality. He took a step back and coughed. “Looks like we're here.” He made for the door. “I'll get ready. Meet ya on the dock.”

Shiro watched him go with a smirk.

 

 

 

Keith patted the blaster Kolivan had given him as he took in the surface. At first glance, Balmera ZW21653 looked abandoned. The land was barren save deep gashes in the surface and ramshackle mining equipment. The Galra Empire had ravished the land and discarded the husk. Yellow puffs of dust marked each step as the crew filed down the ramp and onto the surface.

“The air is breathable, but barely. We shouldn’t linger,” Pidge stuffed a atmosphere reader into her jacket pocket and cocked her weapon. “I’m not carrying any of you giants back.”

“Alright,” Kolivan nodded at the crew, “Keith, Shiro, and Pidge, come with me. Lotor. Matt. Stand guard with the ship. Be prepared to leave quickly.”

They both groaned.

“Watch the ship? Seriously? With pretty, pretty princess here?” Matt jerked his thumb at Lotor. “Am I being punished?”

In an instant Lotor had Matt locked in his arms from behind with a blade to his throat. “Who says I only have one trick, Matthew?”

Matt huffed a nervous laugh. “You’re still not my type.”

Lotor pushed him away and slid the blade back onto his hip. “You wish, darling.” He looked to Kolivan. “Not to worry, Captain. I’ll keep the engines nice and warm for you.”

“We had bio-signs less than a kilometer south,” Pidge pointed over a ridge. “That's our best option.”

They walked in silence with Pidge mumbling corrections to herself as they climbed in elevation. Keith stole glances at Shiro at every opportunity. To the casual observer, he would have seemed relaxed, but Keith noticed how his sharp eyes scanned the horizon and his hand hovered his weapon. Shiro's body was a coiled spring.

Shiro caught Keith’s eye and flashed a smile.

Keith stumbled over a rock and into Kolivan’s back. Shiro bit back laughter and Kolivan gave Keith a questioning look.

“Rock,” Keith mumbled.

Kolivan turned to Pidge who rolled her eyes. They were approaching the top of the ridge. “Alright, up here should be the place.”

Keith came up behind Kolivan and looked out at the plateau before them. A circle of monolithic stones covered in small jagged crystals surrounded a raised platform decorated with glyphs. The only light was the soft blue light from the crystals. Looming ominously beyond the platform was the gaping maw of a cave. The darkness of which seemed all the more foreboding under the glow of the crystals.

“I don’t understand,” Pidge pulled a device from her pocket, “I have readings all over. Where are the Balmerans?”

They walked together toward the platform. The ground below was littered with blackened crystals. These held no light. Like burnt out lightbulbs they were blackened and opaque. Shiro toed one with the tip of his boot.

“Something appears to be wrong,” Kolivan cocked his weapon.

As if on cue, a loud _clack_ cut through the air. All eyes fell on the cave.

“Maybe you’re right,” Pidge readied her weapon. “Let’s head back.”

Another sharp sound shot from the darkness. A set of yellow eyes peered out of the mouth of the cave. Then another. And another. Soon the cave was filled with eyes.

The clatter of rocks skitting across the ground filled the air. Hundreds of forms came into view as they filed out of the cave. They were large and grey with skin like armor. They surrounded the crew herding them onto the platform. A roughly hewn basin sat in the center with a thick glowing crystal sprouting from the ground.

“I guess we know what happened to the Balmerans,” Pidge muttered.

The beings crowded closer and closer. A particularly bent one stepped forward holding a long staff with a crystal secured to the tip. They aimed the staff at Keith.

“On my count, we open fire,” Kolivan spoken evenly, “We will regroup at the ship.”

Keith flicked the hammer on his blaster and felt the weapon warming in his hand. He took aim at the being holding the staff. He’d never actually shot anyone. His heart hammered in his chest. This isn’t what he’d imagined it would be like when he was practicing on tiny bits of debris with Coran. He’d imagined something more noble. This just didn’t feel right.

A gentle warmth pulled Keith out his thoughts. He blinked down at Shiro’s hand pushing down on his forearm.

“No!” Shiro shouted “Don’t shoot!”

Keith had already lowered his blaster, he watched Shiro wide-eyed. “Shiro?”

“Don’t shoot!” he repeated “I think _these_ are the Balmerans!”

Keith looked again at the crowd surrounding them. None were armed. There clothing was simple. And they almost seemed excited to see them. The bent Balmeran hobbled forward. Another moved to help them, but was waved away with a laugh. The other bowed and stepped back with a quiet, “Yes, Grandmother.”

She pointed the staff at Keith again, “You. You are the one.” She laid a surprisingly soft hand on Keith’s arm and walked past him toward the center basin.

Keith looked at Kolivan then Shiro. Shiro pressed a hand in the small of his back and gave a slight push. “Go, you idiot,” his laugh was deep and words were quiet, but it had a devastating effect on Keith nonetheless.

The Grandmother Balmera waved Keith forward and aimed her staff at the crystal. The instant the tip touched the center crystal, a bright blue light raced from it through the carved lines on the platform. Keith hadn’t really noticed them before, but now… They were beautiful. Time had worn etchings into the background, but their intricacy was stunning. The light filled every nook and glyph with life as it spread across the ancient pillars.

The Grandmother Balmera placed her hands on Keith’s hips and tugged him to a swirling symbol on the ground. Once she was satisfied that he was centered she took his hand, the hand with the map, and held it up. She then stood next to him. And held her own hand up at the artificial moon with her palm facing herself. “Like this, boy. This moon was left for you.”

“What do you mean?” Keith mimicked her pose and watched as the symbols on his hand shifted and changed. “Oh my God…” He lowered his hand slowly and cradled it to his chest.

“He left it for you, boy. He said you would come,” she laughed and patted his arm again.

Keith looked back at his hand and then the moon. It was the remains of solar shield caught in the orbit of the Balmera. It was golden and hollow and reminded him of the ship his father had left in so long ago.

Voltron.

“Keith?” It was Shiro. “Is everything ok?”

“He was here.”

“Who?”

“My dad. He was here. He did all this for me.” He smiled up at Shiro. “For us. He did this for all of us.”

Shiro smiled back. “That’s incredible, Keith.”

Laughter bubbled in Keith’s chest, “Yeah, yeah he was.” A series of sonic booms cut the moment short and announced the arrival of several craft entering the atmosphere. “No…”

The purple and black markings were unmistakable. “It’s the Empire!” Kolivan shouted “Return to the Atlas!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors, but they are my children now.

The Imperial Fleet opened fire immediately. The Balmerans fled en masse back into the safety of their cave. The Grandmother Balmeran pulled Keith's arm and pointed toward the cave. He shook his head and patted her hand. “That'll lead them straight to you! We can't!”

A group of younger Balmerans surrounded her and herded her away with pleas in their native tongue. The old woman nodded once more at Keith and began her shambling walk toward the entrance.

Before Keith made it two steps, Shiro was there pulling him against him. “How did they find us?” he grumbled as he pulled Keith behind a column.

“Where's Pidge and Kolivan?” A volley of shots from further up the ridge answered Keith.

Shiro pointed at a scorched boulder. “On three.”

Keith nodded.

“Three!” Shiro grabbed Keith's hand and pulled him toward their goal. The hum of the craft above grew louder. A blast of heat from the left forced them to redirect. Shiro was quick to adapt but cover was scarce. He ran north toward the ship and Kolivan's last known location.

Keith's lungs ached. Each breath burned more than the last. Shiro's breathing came in huffs and bursts that sounded just as strained as Keith's felt.

The atmosphere. Damn it.

Pidge had mentioned something about it, but Keith hadn't really thought of what would happen.

Another shot from the left forced them to circle back again.

Keith's body began to slow. Breathing was a task all of its own. Even Shiro's steps became slower. His grip tightened and he pulled Keith closer until finally he stumbled over his own feet. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist but his waning strength couldn't stop their fall. His vision began to vignette, but he wrapped himself around the other and took the brunt of the fall. Sharp rocks and jagged debris cut into his flesh. Shiro's weight knocked what remained of his breath out of him.

They were done for.

He forced his eyes open and watched an Imperial shuttle hover over them. His could barely make it out. It was all a blur. A purple light filled his vision.

This was it.

He tucked his face into Shiro's shoulder and waited for death.

 

Something soft and warm brushed Keith’s cheek. And since he was dead, he didn’t bother opening his eyes right away. Instead he furrowed his brows and ignored it.

Until it happened again.

He groaned. For fuck’s sake. He was dead. Can’t a guy rest in peace?

“Keith?” a deep voice tinged with concern accompanied the touch.

He knew that voice. He fought through the fog in his mind trying to gather his scattered thoughts.

“Keith? Wake up. Please.”

“Mmnn no…”

A pause. Then a rumble of laughter.

Keith didn’t see what was so funny. He was dead. Why else would the Galra ship-? The Galra! “Shiro!” He sat up too fast knocked his head into something hard. “Aaaauuuggghhh”

“Easy,” the voice calmed him and someone was rubbing his back.

Shiro. It was Shiro. Shiro was alive. Keith was alive.

Shiro laughed again and tilted Keith’s chin up. “Let me see.”

Keith opened his eyes and let Shiro move the hand from his forehead. He watched Shiro’s face as he examined Keith’s head in the dim purple lighting. A little smile played across his lips and long strands of black and white hair fell softly across the left side of his face. He’d never seen Shiro’s hair down before.

It looked so soft.

“Looks like you’re gonna live.” Shiro’s voice snapped Keith back to the present. He felt heat crawling up his neck all the way to the tip of his ears.

He looked away and changed the subject. “How long have we been here?” The cell was small, bare. No bed. No window. Just a small metal bin in the corner. There was a vein a purple lighting along the edges of the ceiling and a solid metal door with rivets down the center. A small seam in the frame caught his eye.

“I’m not sure,” Shiro watched Keith clamor to his feet, “Not too long. A varga, maybe two.”

Keith looked back from the door he was examining. “You’ve been awake this whole time.”

Shiro nodded and pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. A simple gesture that somehow made him seem suddenly vulnerable. He captured Keith’s eyes and spoke softly, “You protected me.”

Keith let his hand fall from the door and took a tentative step forward.

Shiro worried his bottom lip with his teeth. “Why?”

Keith settled on his knees in front of Shiro. “You protected me too.”

“Yeah, well… You seem like you need a lot of protecting.” He smiled at Keith and maybe it was the lighting, but Keith swore there was a tinge of color on his cheeks. Shiro tucked a stray hair behind Keith’s ear. Keith leaned into the touch before he realized what he was doing. Shiro brought his hand forward and brushed a thumb along the top of Keith’s cheekbone. “Keith…”

“Yeah?”

Shiro shook his head and pulled his hand back. He looked away. “They’re going to use you.”

“What?”  
Shiro stood. “They’re going to use you to figure out where Voltron is. Otherwise, they would have killed us by now.”

Keith looked down at the map on his palm. It made sense. The Galra Empire didn’t make a habit of keeping prisoners. “They’ll probably just destroy it too.” He rose to his feet in an angry surge. “This is my fault.”

“Keith, I didn’t-”  
“I know.” Keith huffed and put his hands on his hips. “There has to be a way out of here.”

“And then what?”

Keith examined the seam in the door frame. “Get a pod and get back to the Atlas.” He tried working his fingertip under the edge. And cut his fingertip open immediately. “Ow! Fuck!” Out of habit, he stuck the finger in his mouth.

Shiro was there immediately. “I’m going to have to put you in a bubble.” He pulled Keith’s finger from his mouth and looked at it with an exaggerated sigh.

Keith watched in awe as Shiro moved the finger to his own mouth and pressed his lips against the tip.

Shiro held his gaze and slowly lowered the hand. “All better.”

Keith’s heart lodged itself in his throat. “Th-Thanks…”

“You’re welcome,” Shiro murmured flicking his eyes to Keith’s lips and back. He kept hold of Keith’s hand. Shiro drew him forward and wrapped his other hand around Keith’s waist.

“Shiro,” Keith barely recognized his own voice. He pressed against Shiro’s chest and licked his lips.

Shiro’s eyes followed the motion. “Let me kiss you?”

“Ok…”

Shiro closed the distance between them. Keith gasped at the contact. It was gentle, lips slotting together perfectly moving in tandem. Shiro brushed his tongue along the seam of Keith’s mouth. Keith parted his lips and deepened the kiss himself pulling a huff of laughter from the other. Shiro twined his fingers through Keith’s and held him tighter.

The harsh clatter of the door opening startled them apart. Keith spun around pushing Shiro behind him. Four guards, two armed all in head to toe silver armor with only the lower half of their faces visible. Red stripes across the top indicated where their eyes should be.

Keith exchanged looks with Shiro who gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. Not yet.

They let the guards lead them down the narrow corridors. Two lefts, a right, another left… Keith tried to look for distinguishing features, but every new passage looked the same. Until he noted a set a bay doors.

The dock.

Two lefts, a right, another left, and 35 paces straight.

They were brought into a large brightly lit room. It seemed to be a control room of some sort. Panels, buttons, and monitors lined the walls giving off soft glowing lights and harsh beeps. In the center stood a small woman. Her long brown hair was greying at the temples and pulled into a sleek ponytail that fell to her waist. Thick purple and red robes enveloped her slight form flowing with every slight movement. She regarded them with harsh purple eyes. Two red crescents marked her cheeks.

Keith’s stomach dropped out.

The only being in the universe who could exceed Zarkon in cruelty was his wife, Empress Honerva.

She swept an icy look over both of them. “Which one?”

A guard pushed Keith forward.

The Empress looked up at him. “Give me your hand, boy.”

Keith stayed still.

She held her hand out and sent waves of electricity through Keith’s body. Shiro yelled behind him, but he couldn’t respond. Every bit of his body sang with fire. Screams tore from his throat and his muscles locked up. Keith fell to his knees.

“I will get what I want, boy.” She kicked him over and knelt next to him. The Empress cut the attack short. She raised her hand and signaled to her attendants. One held a scanner out, the other pried Keith’s hand open.

Keith groaned and fought for consciousness.

Honerva pressed the scanner to Keith’s palm. A wave of light swept along the plane. And a copy was made.

Keith wanted to scream. To fight.

He barely managed to flex his fingers.

She handed the scanner off and stood. “Take the map to navigation. Set a course for Voltron.” She turned and paused. With an unnatural looking smile she turned to Shiro. “Jettison that one. Lock the Map Bearer back in his cell.”  She walked away.

“No…” Keith croaked and rolled to his side. His legs shook as the nerves came back to life.

“Keith!” Shiro looked at him with a panicked eyes. “Keith!” Guards surrounded him.

“Shiro!” Keith fought to his feet, but was immediately pulled in the opposite direction. He stumbled and flailed in the arms of his captors. Every part of his body tingled and ached, but he didn’t care. “Shiro!” his voice was raw.

“Keith!” Shiro sounded quieter, muffled.

Keith couldn’t see him anymore. “I’ll find you!” He tried to bite guard on the right earning himself a backhand to the face. His vision swam. “I’ll find you, Shiro!”

He fought and screamed down the halls. Every time he gained a bit more strength back, he used it. And every time he used it, he was struck.

Keith was thrown back into the cell he’d shared with Shiro. He scrambled to his feet and threw himself at the door as it slid shut. He slammed his fists on the walls. “I’ll fucking kill you!” He kicked and punched at the walls.

Shiro needed him.

He pounded the walls until he couldn’t move and fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

________________

 

“Shiro’s signal is coming from in there,” Pidge held the tracker in front of her face as she walked.

Lotor flipped his ponytail over his shoulder. “In there?” He nodded at the beige forefront with mismatched awning. A purple pot bellied Unilu in a tiny yellow fez rearranged pottery out front.

“Yup,” Pidge popped the “p” and smirked at Lotor.

Matt shifted next to her. “Ok. But what is Shiro doing in an Unilu trading post? How did he escape?”

“Because,” Lotor drawled, “The Unilu are notorious on the black market for exceptional slaves, you yelmor.”

“Slaves?” Pidge tucked the tracker into her belt. “Only high ranking Empire officials are allowed to keep slaves. And even then, they're prisoners of war.” She winced as Lotor patted her head.

“Oh you sweet summer child,” he crooned. Pidge slapped his hands away. “If you have coin, you can get anything. And Shiro would fetch a fine price.” He smiled to himself and crossed his arms. “A fine price indeed.”

Matt and Pidge exchanged looks and rolled their eyes.

“Fine,” Matt took the bait, “ _If_ that's true, they're not just gonna let us see the stock.”

“Fair point,” Lotor narrowed his eyes at the siblings. “I may actually have a use for the two of you.”

“I told you,” Matt tossed his ponytail over his shoulder and preened, “You're not my type.”

Lotor ignored him. “If you two can manage to keep your mouths shut for a dobosh…” He took a deep breath. “It'll be easier if I approach the Unilu. You two just look humble and do as I say. You'll be my slaves.”

Pidge watched the Unilu head inside the shop. It may the only chance to save Shiro. “Fine,” she sighed. “We'll do it.”

Lotor hummed.

Matt cursed under his breath.

Pidge doubled checked her gear.

“Stay three steps behind and do not make eye contact,” Lotor straightened Pidge's belt and Matt's collar. “Do not speak.” He gave them a final once over. “Follow me, slaves.”  He turned sharply on his heel and strode toward the shop.

Pidge fell in behind him carefully measuring each step and watching the tile. Matt walked to her left.

The shop was dimly lit and smelled vaguely of Arusias musk root. Gaudy brass shelves lined the walls and nearly overflowed with overpriced trinkets and space junk. A slow smile spread across the Unilu’s face and he patted his bulbous abdomen with two of his hands. “Young Master,” he looked Lotor over, “How may I help you this fine quintant?”

Lotor picked up a garish neon colored cuff and feigned interest. “I’m not sure you can.” He picked up another equally horrendous piece and examined each bead. “You see… I need to find a very special piece.”

The Unilu sidled up to Lotor and presented another flashy chain. “Something for a lover then? We have dozens of fine pieces.”

Lotor waved it away. “Actually, the item I need is more exotic.”

The Unilu swept behind the counter and presented another tray of baubles. “We have pieces from across the galaxy.”

Lotor leaned over the counter and pushed the tray back at the merchant. “I need something… Else.” He snapped his fingers at Pidge.

She stepped forward.

“I need to breed this female, you see.”

Pidge felt the heat crawl across her cheeks. Although rather it was embarrassment or anger, she wasn’t sure.

“And the male I have is her sibling. I need a stud.” The last word almost sounded obscene the way that Lotor let it drip from his lips. He held a bulbous ring up and tried it on. “I understand that you have new stock that may suit my needs.”

The Unilu stared at Pidge. “It’s a bit small isn’t it? Are you sure it can bear desirable kits?”  
Lotor smiled. “Indeed. I was hoping you may have something…” he dropped the ring back into the tray. “Large.”

“Jesus…” Matt murmured.

The Unilu smiled. “Indeed.” He stepped back from the counter and led them toward the back. He lifted a gleaming Mer-shaped statuette and revealed a control panel. With a few button pushes, a panel of wall receded. The Unilu slid the panel to the side and gestured for Lotor to follow. A narrow concrete hallway lined with three doors lay beyond. A loud crash sounded from the furthest one.

“Shiro!” Pidge dropped the act and ran ahead. Followed by Matt.

“What the quiznak?” the merchant growled at Lotor who rolled his eyes.

“Oh hell.” In a fluid motion, Lotor pulled a blade from his belt and flung it into the Unilu's forehead. Piercing him neatly between the eyes. The Unilu crumpled to the ground. With a huff Lotor pulled the blade from the merchant’s skull and wiped it on the dead man’s vest.

Matt typed frantically on the panel to the third door. Pidge banged on the panel calling for Shiro.

With a thumb and forefinger Lotor flipped open the dead Unilu’s vest and found a silver door pass hanging from his neck. He jerked it free with a smirk.

Matt was cursing wildly and Pidge was on the verge of tears by the time Lotor sauntered down the hallway. “Step aside, Matthew.” He slid between the human and the panel swiping the door pass as he went.

To the shock of the humans, the door slid open revealing a small blue room with a large silver pod in the center. Unconscious beings of various species lay on the ground.

Pidge stepped cautiously inside. She swallowed audibly, “Sh-Shiro?”

A smiling Shiro popped out of the silver pod. “Pidge!” He jumped over the side and stepped over an Akrennian. “Bout time you guys got here.” He slipped a hair elastic off his wrist and pulled his long hair into a bun.

“What happened?” Matt looked around the room.

“Oh! Um..They're not dead. But... um... ” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “They wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” He glanced at Lotor. “But where’s the ship? We have to move. They still have Keith.”

 

_______________________________

 

Keith awoke to the sound of scraping metal. A bitter aroma wafted through the small room. He rubbed the back of his hand across his bleary vision and let out a low groan. He rolled to his side and pushed himself up. His body felt heavy and stiff.

A glint of metal caught his eye. A small metal tray with a meager serving of… Something sat steaming in front of the door. He wrinkled his nose and braced himself on the wall.

He used the wall to get to his feet. Every movement was slow and deliberate as he rose. He leaned against the wall letting the cold metal soothe his aching body. HIs eyes dropped closed as he flexed his swollen knuckles. “Shiro…”

He was gone. Keith had failed him.

He had to get out of here. He had to get back to the Atlas. He had to find Shiro.

And pray to whatever would listen that he was still alive.

He pushed off the wall with a new determination and grabbed the tray off the floor. He dumped the contents and inspected the corners.. Keith carefully felt along the crease in the door panel searching for the rough edge that had sliced his fingertip.

“Fuck.”

There it was.

He stuck the corner of the tray under the uneven rim and pushed. And pushed. Little by little he worked the tray under the panel until finally it broke free. The sound of the panel hitting the floor rang out and echoed through the cell.

He blew out a breath and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. The wiring was now exposed. And Keith got to work.

It wasn’t long, maybe 10 doboshes, before the door flew open. Keith stood still and waited for the clamor of guards.

It never came.

He peeked out of the doorway and found the hallway abandoned.  Without hesitation, he threw himself into a sprint. He pressed himself into the corner of an intersection and counted to 10 before pushing off the wall and back into a run. Right into a trio of guards.

“Oh fuck…”

Only one noticed him and Keith made a choice.

He dropped down and kicked his leg out in a sweeping motion knocking the guard to the ground. He let out a strangled noise as he hit the ground. Keith leapt on top of the downed man and grabbed his blaster bringing it down on the the other’s head. The other two lunged for Keith. He rolled backwards and fired off two shots.

One fell to the floor and the ran.

So did Keith.

He didn’t have much time now.

With the blaster in tow, Keith made for the docking bay. He rounded the final left turn and the bay door were in site when the sirens began. A harsh red strobed from above. The clamor and clank of armor sounded like approaching thunder from ahead.

Keith made a break for it.

The pneumatics hissed as the bay doors parted. It was a small repair bay with a large viewscreen for monitoring incoming traffic. There were only 3 craft in the hangar. One was halfway down to the frame. One had no viewscreen. And one looked complete.

A lone mechanic stood staring at Keith from beneath the second ship. Keith shot out the control panel on the doors and the mechanic ran.

With little choice, Keith ran to the only craft left in one piece. He flung himself into the pilot’s seat and started the engine. There was no one to open the hangar, so Keith aimed the craft for the viewscreen and accelerated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ran a poll and it looks like you all wanted a sex scene, but a good amount wanted "implied".  
> I hope I toed the line here in an acceptable way.  
> This is really a bit of a self-indulgent calm before the storm chapter.   
> Shit is getting real next chapter.   
> Kudos, comments, and shares are more than appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> <3

“We have a Galran Ship coming up fast!” Pidge shouted through the com. Shiro bolted out of bed and made beeline to the bridge. He’d finally managed to fall into a restless sleep when Pidge woke him.

He ran up to the viewscreen taking two steps at a time.

“Should I wake Kolivan?” Pidge asked from her place at the defense panel.

“Not yet. Get me visual.”

A small panel blinked to life on the larger viewscreen. A small silver and purple craft glowed against the inky background of space. It wasn’t a warship or a fighter, it was an individual transport. Shiro frowned. It shouldn’t be out this far on its own.  “Arm the cannon.”

Pidge’s fingers flew across her station flipping switches and pulling up additional screens arming the Atlas. “Plasma cannon locked! Waiting for command!”

Shiro hesitated. Something felt off. He hit the com, “Matt! Get a read on this guy!”

“He’s sending out a message!” Matt called through the com.

“Shiro! I need your order to fire!” Pidge called from the control panel.

“Hold!” Shiro held out his hand and turned to the rearview screen. “Translate, Matt!”

“It’s…”  Keystrokes clattered through the speaker. “It-It’s like a code! It’s a code!”

“What kind of code?” Shiro glanced up at the screen keying in on the red lock signal blinking on the ship.

“It’s human! It’s an old-Ha! It’s Morse Code!”

“Human?” PIdge took her hand off the cannon’s trigger.

“It’s spelling something out. K-E-I-”

“It’s Keith!” Shiro turned and ran down the stairs two at a time. “Open the dock!” He ran from the bridge with a smile.

Shiro made it to the dock just in time to see Keith jump from the cockpit. “Keith!”

He looked up with big indigo eyes and a smile spread across his pretty face. “Shiro? Shiro!” He met Shiro at the bottom of the stairs and leapt into his open arms. “How? I mean-”

Shiro cut him off with a kiss. Keith let out a small surprised noise and tightened his grip. His eyes fluttered closed, he parted his lips and let Shiro deepen the kiss. Shiro hummed happily and leaned Keith against the transport. He let his mouth move from kiss slick lips to trace along the column of Keith’s neck. Keith’s fingers skimmed along Shiro’s neck.

“I was so worried about you,” Keith whispered.

Shiro pulled back and smiled softly. “I was too.”

“Yeah?” Keith bit his bottom lip.

Shiro nodded and kissed him again.

Matt cleared his throat at the top of the stairs. Loudly.

Keith froze against Shiro who broke the kiss. The two shared a look and dissolved into laughter. Shiro leaned his forehead against Keith’s and gave him one last kiss before letting him down.

“Well, that’s new,” Matt murmured to himself.

Kolivan’s boots echoed through the room as he entered the dock. He stood next to Matt with his arms crossed. “Welcome back, Keith. We were en route to your last known location.”

Keith smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry to ruin your plans.”

The Galra hummed and watched Shiro lace his fingers through Keith’s with a small smile. “This is the rare occasion that disruption is welcomed. Shiro.”

Shiro pulled his gaze from Keith with a blush. “Yes, sir?”

“Lotor and I will take the bridge. You and Keith should…” He looked again at their intertwined hands. “Rest.” Kolivan gave a stiff nod and turned on his heel.

Matt watched the captain leave and turned back to Shiro and Keith. Shiro tucked a stray curl behind Keith’s ear and spoke in low tones. Matt rolled his eyes. “Gross.”

Keith shot him a glare.

Matt smirked.

Shiro led him up the stairs talking excitedly . “How did you escape? What about Honerva? Matt probably needs to scan the updated map.”

“Yeah, he does.” Matt dead panned and gave their hands a pointed look.

Keith blushed and pulled away pushing past Matt. “Let’s, uh, go do the scanner thing. Gotta get on track.”

Matt looked back at Shiro. “Really?”

Shiro raised his eyebrows in an unspoken question.

“Don’t give me that look. You haven’t shown an interest in anyone since we left the colony. Not since Adam.”

Shiro’s ears reddened and he looked away. “Keith is… Special.”

“Special?” Matt harrumphed and crossed his arms. “Are you sure he’s not just trying to-”

“ _I_ kissed _him_.”

Matt looked his best friend up and down. “Shiro… That’s…”

“I like him, Matt. A lot. I’ve never met anyone like him.” He looked at the doorway where Keith had gone. “He feels like home.”

Matt looked at the doorway and then back to Shiro. He sighed. “I guess I’ll go scan the map then.” He stopped after few steps and looked back. “You’re my best friend, Takashi. I worry, but I trust you.”

“Thank you, Matt.”

Matt nodded and walked away.

  
  


Keith was waiting when Matt arrived. He cutting a stunning figure bathed in the blue light of the holomap. And for a moment, Matt imaged he could see what Shiro did.

He chuckled to himself and tugged his ponytail tighter. He needed to make a point to call N-7 tonight. Make a point to see when she could take a break from her studies and come back on board.

Keith pulled away from the map’s panel. “Sorry. I-uh-thought that I could figure out how to do it myself, ya know? Save some time.”

“Save some time and go see Shiro.”

Keith blushed.

Matt smiled. He moved over to the panel and entered a series of commands. A small hatch opened and scanner rose from the map base. He took it from its dock.

Keith tentatively held out his hand.

Matt placed it on the scanner. “Look. Keith.”

“Yeah?” The white light swept along his palm.

“Takashi is-Shiro is my best friend.” Matt replaced the scanner and turned to the panel. “And he, well… He cares about you.” He pulled the map up and began matching the configurations with known star systems. “ A lot.” He found a match. “Apparently.” He input the new course. “And it may not-” Keith put a hand on his shoulder. Matt turned around with a confused frown.

“I like Shiro. A lot. He’s…” Keith dropped his hand and smiled to himself. “He’s special.”

Matt blinked. “Are you serious?”  
Keith nodded. “I’ve never met anyone like him.”  
Matt just watched as Keith walked out of the room. He turned back to the map and finished inputting the coordinates. “I hate it when Pidge is right.”

  
  


Keith stood outside of Shiro’s door chewing his lip for 5 minutes before he knocked. They needed to talk.

“Who is it?”

“Keith,” he cleared his throat, “It’s Keith.”

“Come in.”

Keith pushed the heavy steel and peeked inside. “Hey, Shi...r..o…” Keith gaped at the image of Shiro in only a towel, long hair wet and dripping down his broad chest.

Shiro smiled and crossed his arms. “In or out?”

Keith slipped inside and pushed the door closed. “I uh I didn’t mean…” He bit his lip and looked a his feet.

Shiro smiled and grabbed a pair of pants off the shelf. “What's up? Matt scan the map?”

Keith felt the heat climbing up his neck and coloring his cheeks. “Yeah, I just thought we could…” Shiro tossed the towel onto a desk. Keith's heart pounded. “Talk.”

Shiro grunted as he hopped into pants. “Ok.” He looked at Keith expectantly.

Keith forced himself to not stare at Shiro's open fly. He swallowed. “About this. About… Us.”

Shiro smiled and closed the distance between them. He wrapped an arm around Keith's waist and pulled him close. He traced the line of Keith's jaw with his thumb. “Hhhmmm… What about it?”

Keith's eyes fluttered shut. He nuzzled into Shiro's touch, covering his hand with his own. He pressed a kiss onto Shiro's palm and looked up at him. “I really like you, Shiro. I want…” He took a deep breath. “I want to do this right.”

Shiro's answering smile tugged at Keith's heart. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Keith kept his eyes locked on Shiro's and nodded. “You're special, Shiro. I want to treat you right. When all this is over, before that even, I wanna be with you.”

Shiro answered without hesitation. “I want to be with you too.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and tugged him down, kissing him with everything he had. Keith had never been one to back down, he always fought for what he wanted. From the least wobbly scooter on Tau 14 to respect, he had gone after what he wanted without second thought. And now that he found Shiro, someone worth so much more than any of those things, he sure as hell wasn’t letting him go without giving him everything he had.

He buried his fingers in Shiro’s hair, still wet from the shower guided him closer still. Shiro moaned into his mouth and tightened his grip. “You’re so special, Keith.” He nosed along Keith’s jawline until he reached his ear. Shiro licked a hot stripe up to the lobe and pulled into his mouth, biting down just hard enough to sting.

“Shiro…” The name came out as a whine that Keith would never admit to. Shiro trailed warm metal fingers down Keith’s back, brushing along the hem of his shirt as if asking for permission. Keith leaned back and pulled the shirt off and tossed it over Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro laughed and wrapped his arms around Keith. He held Keith tight and guided them back toward the bunk. When his knees hit the edge he fell backwards pulling Keith down on top of him with a huff. He reclaimed Keith’s lips and rolled them over so that he was hovering over Keith. Keith’s wide violet eyes watched every movement Shiro made as he peppered kisses down his chest. “You’re so beautiful.” He ran his flesh hand up the side of Keith’s wiry frame and noted every shiver. He paused over Keith’s pert nipples, pink and perfect, just begging for Shiro’s touch. He swirled his tongue around the nearest bud and watched with open fascination as Keith arched into mouth. He reached over and took the other between his fingers, squeezing gently at first, then tugging roughly. Keith whined and grabbed at the blankets. “Sh-Shiro!”

“You’re so receptive, sweetheart.” He tugged on the nipple again while biting down on the other.

One of Keith’s hands found its way into Shiro’s hair, long fingers winding around damp strands and pulling tight. Shiro hissed in pleasure and reached down to palm at Keith through his pants.

“Shiro, God, I-Fuck!”

Shiro nipped at the skin above Keith’s belt while tweaking the bite swollen nipple. He squeezed at Keith’s cock through the fabric. No underwear and he was so hard already. And Shiro wasn’t embarrassed to admit that he was too.

Releasing Keith from his tortuous ministrations, Shiro undid Keith’s belt and made short work of his fly. He raked blunt nails through the course hairs brushing the base with gentle touches. He straddled Keith and kissed him gently, swallowing every gasp and breath he made as Shiro grinded against him.

“Sh-Shiro! Stop. We-aaahhh- we-”

Shiro pulled back confused. He sat back on his heels, nervous he’s done something wrong. Keith pressed his lips together and pushed up on his elbows. He looked at one of the rumbled pillows with far greater interest than necessary.

“Keith?” It was almost an apology, Shiro leaned forward. “What is it?”

Keith finally met his gaze and with a blush confessed, “I’ve-I’ve never done this before.”

Relief washed over Shiro. “Keith it’s-”

“I mean… Any of it. I’ve never even kissed anyone until you. Forget about a boyfriend.”

“Listen, Keith-”

Keith looked away again. “I get it if you don’t want to-”

Shiro dropped a kiss on Keith’s nose and swept the hair off of his forehead. Keith looked up in surprise his lips forming a little pink ‘o’.

“Keith, I want to. All of it.” He hesitated. “I mean-If you do.”

“Yes,” Keith blushed again at his own eagerness. “I do. With you. I want all of it. I want you to be all of my firsts.”

He chuckled and ran a hand through Keith’s hair. “Your only. If you’ll let me.”

The laughter faded as the weight of Shiro’s words fell over them. Shiro shifted. It was too much. Too soon. He closed his eyes and braced himself for rejection.

He didn’t, however, brace himself for Keith pulling him back down into fiery kiss. It was too fast and too rough and absolutely perfect. “I want that. Shiro. Aaahhh…. Sh-iro, make me yours.”

Shiro proceeded to do just that.

  
  
  


Keith awoke with a start. He blinked in the dim light, eyes adjusting to the lamplight. He glanced over at Shiro curled into his side and smiled.

It was real. It was all real.

His stomach growled. His hunger was real too.

He carefully pulled his arm free from his lover’s grasp and dropped a soft kiss in his hair. He slung his legs over the edge of the bunk and scrubbed his hands across his face. He found his pants near the bed and pulled them on carefully. He was sore, but quiznak, it was delicious. He ran an hand over his neck prodding at a few particularly sore places and smiled at the thought of Shiro marking him. He pulled a shirt over his head and frowned at how it hung off of him. His stomach growled again. He looked back at Shiro curled on his side in the bed and went to find some food.

After rummaging through the cooler, Keith eventually decided to bring Shiro some delibby fruit and a couple of water pouches. On the way back to Shiro’s room, Keith caught the sound of twang of country guitar and Dolly Parton singing softly.

He froze. He hadn’t heard this song since…

He paused at the door to bridge and caught a glimpse of Kolivan alone on deck. He stepped inside and looked again. Kolivan was indeed alone on the bridge. No Pidge. No Lotor. No light Just the captain in the panel lights and Dolly’s sweet lyrics declaring ‘you’re the only one’.

Kolivan turned slowly and hit a button on the pilot’s chair, silencing the music. “Keith. I expected you to be asleep.”

Keith walked further in. “I got hungry.” He held up the fruit.

Before either could speak a ghost glow filled the room. Kolivan turned back to the viewscreen and hummed. Keith put the fruit and pouches on the nearest panel and ran up the stairs. “Are those wake angels?” He watched them move around the ship. They were large, almost as big as the ship, pearly-white creatures that pulsed with light as they fed on the energy discharge of passing ships. Gliding like birds using the wakes to travel extraordinary distances.

Kolivan nodded an affirmation.

“They’re supposed to be good luck. I’ve never seen them before.”

Kolivan arched an eyebrow and gestured to the pilot’s chair. “They enjoy the chase. Give them a run.”

Keith looked at the seat and back to Kolivan. “Really?”

The Galra nodded and sat in the copilot’s seat.

Keith bounded into the pilot’s chair and gripped the control wheel. With a final look at Kolivan, he pushed forward sending the Atlas speeding forward. His laughter echoed through the bridge followed by the clicks and whistles of the angel pod. Keith’s heart raced as he steered through space. He sped up as he dodged debris and spun past an asteroid into a pink nebula. The excited chatter of the angels spurred him on. He cut hard left through the group and went straight up laughing as they regrouped around him. He chanced a look at Kolivan who may have actually been smiling.

Keith pulled hard on the control wheel and hit the brakes sending the Atlas into a backflip before he let go. The wake angels sang around them.

Keith hadn’t felt this light since he was child.

He reset the autopilot and spun around the face the captain. There was no mistake, Kolivan was smiling. But he still looked sad. The man was a contradiction. “You did well.” He stood and verified that the course was still set. “You remind me of your mother.”

Keith stretched as he stood. “Oh yeah? I don’t know about that.”

“You are much like she was when we were young.”

“You knew her from… Before? Before the empire changed?”

Kolivan nodded. “We trained at the Academy of Sciences on Daibazaal. Then we came to Earth and began to work with your father.”

Keith stood at the top of the stairs. “Kolivan?”

“Hhhmmm?”

“Thank you for trying to find me, Kolivan. It’s uh… It’s more than my father ever did for me.”

“Hmmm. Your father was a great man, Keith.” Kolivan looked out the viewscreen. “He’d be proud of you. So would your mother.”

Keith paused on the stairs. “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Keith walked to the bottom of the staircase and across the bridge. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at the Galra. “Ya know, I miss him... And her.”

Without turned around Kolivan replied, “Me too.”

Keith watched Kolivan a moment longer. There seemed to be something more there, but Keith didn’t quite grasp it. He passed into the doorway and headed back to Shiro’s room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading.   
> Kudos, comments, and shares are more than appreciated.

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro as he brushed his teeth and leaned against his back. “Why are we stopping?”

Shiro spat and rinsed his brush. “Pit stop for the basics.” He turned in Keith’s arms and poked his nose. “You know, Drifter Colonies are the best place to get fuel cells, water pouches…” He kissed Keith’s frowning lips. “Lube.” Keith blushed. “Wanna come with me?”

“Yeah. I’ve never actually been on one before.”

Shiro stepped out of Keith’s embrace and crooked his finger with a smirk. Keith followed him through the halls to a dim storage room. The walls were lined with overfilled metal shelves. Crates of plasma pouches, were sandwiched between jars of herbs which were stacked on containers of cans. Keith leaned over a crate and pulled it forward with his finger. To his surprise, there was a small stuffed creature peeking back at him. He laughed to himself as he pulled the little red plushie free. “What is this?”

Shiro was loading nunvill and heat cells into another crate. “What?”

“This,” Keith laughed. He shoved the creature in Shiro’s face. “What is this?”

“It’s an Earth animal toy.” He loaded another jar of Olikarion tea leaves into his crate. “Do you like it?”

Keith did. It had black beaded eyes, little round ears, and a big soft muzzle. He bit his lip and looked up at Shiro. “What kind of animal is it?”

Shiro shifted the crate onto his hip and handed a sphere of liquid carbon to Keith. “I think it’s a hiphopapotamus.”

“A hiphopapotamus?”

“Yeah.”

Keith couldn’t help it. He laughed. He looked at the the little animal with its squishy white teeth and goofy grin. “What does it do?”

Shiro arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” He handed Keith another container.

“What does it-Wait!” He laughed at Shiro who flopped a ragged hat on his head with a pleased grin. “What are we doing with all of this?”

Shiro nodded towards the door. “We’re gonna trade it.”

“Trade it for what?”

He pulled the door closed and laughed. “I told you, the basics.”

Keith snorted. “Oh yeah, the lube.”

Shiro hip bumped him. Keith leaned against the wall and grinned. “Plasma packs and carbon for hiphopopotamuses and lube.”   
Shiro pressed against him, eyes darting to his lips. “I didn’t hear you complaining about my lube before.” He pulled the hat off and let it fall to the floor.

Keith bit his lip and tilted his chin up. “Maybe I’ll have to be louder.”

“Louder, huh?” Shiro leaned forward. “I can work with that.” He closed the distance between them sliding his tongue between Keith’s smiling lips. 

“This is not a game!”

The two startled apart. The door to right was ajar, blue light flickering through the crack. Kolivan’s voice roared again. “This is not what we agreed to!”

Keith swallowed hard and looked at Shiro. Shiro’s eyes were wide when looked back at Keith. They silently moved toward the door. And stopped. 

“Plans change.” Keith’s stomach dropped. He looked at Shiro. They recognized that voice. Empress Honerva spoke again, “There was an opportunity and I took it. It’s as simple as that.”

“It is not simple!” Kolivan roared. Metal crashed on the floor. “None of this as been simple. Do you want Voltron?”

Keith gave in and peered into the room. It was dark, save the glow of the screen, but Kolivan’s form was unmistakable. The Empress gave him a haughty look. “Of course we do. But I am not a patient woman. I thought perhaps you having trouble getting the information, why else would you fail me?” She gave him a sharp look. 

“I have the boy,” he growled. “I have the map. And if you do not interfere, then I will soon have Voltron. He cannot suspect-”

The whine of a blaster charging pulled Keith’s attention away. The first thing he saw was the glint of the barrel as it moved against Shiro’s dark hair; Lotor’s sharp smile the second. Slowly he stood straight and raised his hands. The carbon crashed to the ground.

“Tsk. Tsk. I expected better from you, darling.” He locked eyes with Keith and pushed the barrel harder into Shiro’s head. He leaned in too close to Shiro's neck. "Drop the crate, beautiful." His lips brushed across skin. Shiro shuddered and dropped his crate.

"Stop," Keith snapped. 

Lotor smiled and ran his fingers down Shiro’s neck. 

Keith clenched his teeth. “Stop.”

With a laugh Lotor dropped his hand and kicked the door open. He shoved Keith past the threshold and walked Shiro inside. "Looks like you have an audience, Captain."

Kolivan glowered down at them from in front of the blackened screen. "How long have they been there?"

"Long enough," Shiro spat. 

“You fucking liar!” Keith growled. “You lied to me!” Tears burned the back of his eyes. “Everything you told me?” His voice broke. “M-My father-”

“Your father was a fool.” Kolivan looked away, then back at Keith. “He could have done great things, but he was living a fantasy.” 

“No! He built Voltron. He-”

“He squandered her potential and stole her away. He took Krolia from me!”

Keith blinked. 

“She was caught up in his ridiculous fantasies. And she is dead because of it. Humanity and their foolishness cost her her life.”

Shiro reached for Keith’s hand and twined their fingers together. 

Kolivan narrowed his eyes at Keith. “You do not understand the reality, Keith. Humanity is a burden. You should have been Galra. You should have been mine.”

Shiro pulled Keith back and swung at Kolivan with his bionic hand. Caught off guard, the Galra was knocked back into the communication panel. Keith turned on Lotor with an arching kick, coming down hard on his forearm. He grabbed the blaster as it fell. Shiro took hold of Keith’s hand. “Run!” 

Hands clasped together, they tore through the passageways heading for the egress. Heavy boots pounded the floor behind them. 

Shiro slammed the dock release and pushed Keith onto the gangplank grabbing the blaster from him. He fired two shots behind them and ran after Keith as the door began to close behind them.

A few colony residents had gathered at the end of plank. A dark-haired man with an oil stained apron urged them forward, “Come on!”

Keith glanced back at Shiro. The warning lights were flashing orange and white as the countdown to decompression ticked by. A flash caught Keith’s eye as Lotor’s blade lodged itself into Shiro’s shoulder, sending him sprawling into Keith. 

“Shiro!” Keith pulled his arm over his shoulder and guided him the last few feet into the safety of the colony. 

The dark-haired man tugged them inside and closed the door just as the Atlas broke dock. “Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!” 

Shiro leaned harder on Keith. “I’m dizzy.” 

Keith wrapped an arm around Shiro’s waist and another under his thighs. Blood dripped onto the floor in thick drops as he lifted him. “I got you, baby,” he cooed at Shiro, swallowing down his own panic. He turned to the man. “We need help.”

“Oh man! Oh man!” The man’s eyes zeroed in on the blood and he paled. “I-I-I-”

One of the women gathered by the door tugged Keith’s shoulder. “This way.” She led Keith to a large open area where people were milling around. She called out to a group of young men, “Hey! Ayύdame! Lance, ve a buscar a Mom! Now!” With the help of the one of the men, she positioned Shiro onto a makeshift table. She turned to the man with the apron. “Hunk, go boil water and find Nadia!” 

Keith held onto Shiro’s hand. “It’s going to be ok. You’re ok.”

One of the men. Lance, returned with a curly haired, middle aged woman. She shooed most of the crowd away with the wave of her hand and a stern look. She leaned over Shiro taking stock of the wound with sharp brown eyes. She patted Shiro on the arm and looked over at Keith. The woman smiled down at him before turning back to Lance. “Mijo, get a bottle of Nunvil for him.”

Shiro shook his head. “No. I’m good.”

The woman laughed, rich and warm. She patted Shiro’s cheek. “It’s not for you, nene. It’s for your boyfriend.” Laughter bubbled up around them, easing the tension. Another man clapped Keith on the back. 

The woman smiled and took a steaming basin from Hunk.  “It’s a clean puncture. A couple of plasma packs and some sleep and he’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” She took a pile of towels from a little girl. “Now vas! Let me work!”

Shiro gave a sleepy chuckle and squeezed Keith’s hand. “I’m fine, sweetheart. Go. Rest."

Keith chewed his lip and nodded. He kissed Shiro’s knuckles and let him pull his hand back. Lance clapped him on the shoulder. “Come on.”

With a lingering look at Shiro, Keith followed. 

He tried to focus on whatever Lance was saying, but his body was buzzing with adrenaline and his mind kept wandering back to Kolivan; to the words he’d said and their implication.

What did it mean?

He remembered so little about his mother. Hell. He barely remembered Earth.

How did he know if what Kolivan said was true?

How could he defend a father he didn’t know? Fight for a dream that wasn’t his? 

What was the point of any of this?

A blur of black and white buzzed just past Keith’s nose and bounced off of Lance’s head. Lance caught the ball and yelled. “Watch it!”

A nervous looking teenager was pushed forward by a much taller girl with a smirk. The boy stumbled and glared at her before looking sheepishly at Lance. “Sorry, Lance.”

Lance gave an over dramatic sigh. “Pretending to be Dad again?”

The tall girl laughed and the boy blushed. “Just gimme my ball.” 

Lance tossed the rough looking ball overhanded and the teenagers ran after it. “Sorry,” he grinned at Keith. “Marco’s crazy about that old thing.”

“It’s fine.” He watched more kids gather around Marco as he hopped around kicking and bouncing the ball. “What is it?”

“My dad’s old soccer ball. Ever since he was little, Marco hasn’t put the thing down.” Lance leaned against a wall. “He likes to pretend that he’s out on a big green field with crowds and nets and... “ He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Keith smiled. “That’s some imagination.”

“Yeah well… He had some help.” Lance pulled a frayed card from his pocket. A man, an older version of Lance, was depicted mid-kick. A gleaming black and white ball nestled on a lined grass field, a roaring crowd in seats above, and a big white net in the background. “That’s my dad. He, uh, he died a couple of years ago. More than a couple, I guess.” He tucked the photo back into his pocket. “We were expanding the colony and there was… There was an accident.”

Unsure what to say, Keith turned back to the teenagers and their game. They laughed and yelled and had so few worries. But just for that moment. 

Just for a moment, they could pretend that they weren’t in a ramshackle space station, that they were somewhere else, somewhere green and fresh. 

“Most people around here have to close their eyes to see anything but rusted out spaceships and a dying colony. Not my brother.” He smiled fondly at him. “I guess that it won’t last forever though.”

“Wait,” Keith turned back to Lance, “What do you mean ‘dying’? What does that mean?”

Lance pressed his lips together. “Come on.” He led Keith out of the main annex down a residential corridor. It was a few hours to sleep cycle, so the area was quiet. An old viewscreen, probably from the ship that made this part of the colony, served as a window. They looked out over the colony. A vast amalgamation of ships from all over the galaxy piecemilled into something more; hulls and sterns welded to fuselages.  A desperate attempt to give themselves a home. A hopeless solution for a dying species. 

“This isn’t sustainable,” Lance spoke as he looked over the hybrid landscape of the colony. “Maintenance is becoming harder, almost impossible. We’re running out of materials to keep up the seals.  And the knowledge. The plants in the greenhouses aren’t doing as well as they used to either. I mean, we’re doing the best we can. Dr. Holt will come over from New Houston and work with our gardeners, but hers aren’t doing much better. There’s less yield.” Lance leaned on the viewscreen and sighed. “It’s just a matter of time for all of us. If we don’t find a compatible planet soon… Well, the Galra will have done their job after all.”

Keith looked at the ships that made up the colony, ancient and broken down. They were doing well to keep them together this long. Most were in pieces, some were scorched. 

One stood out. It looked newer than the rest. Not quite as anchored on. An idea struck him. “Lance.”

“Hmm?”

“Can you navigate?”   
Lance arched a brow at him. “What?”

“Can you navigate a ship?”

“Y-Yeah. I mean, I go on trade runs and-Why?”

Keith smiled. “Do you know any engineers?”

Lance eyed Keith warily. “Yeah…”

“Like good ones?”   
“Yeah. What is going on?”   
Keith’s finger hit the viewscreen. “ _ That _ ship. Tell me about that one. How long has it been here?”   
“I don’t know. A couple of pheebs?”

“Is anything wrong with it?”

“I don’t know. You’re kind of freaking me out.”

Keith clapped a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “We’re going to save your colony, Lance. We’re going to save all of them.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Shiro was sore and his mouth was dry. But he was alive. 

He sat up slowly wincing at the stiffness in his joints. Looking around, he could see that he was in a small dark room on an old futon. A little nest of worn blankets to his right told him that Keith was sharing it with him. He smiled at the thought of Keith curled next to him.

It felt right. He liked Keith by his side. 

But where was Keith now?

With a lot a groaning and maybe a curse or two, Shiro wrapped himself in a thin blanket and ventured out looking for Keith. 

It didn’t take long. 

It seemed as if the entire colony had congregated by one small sector. There were ventilation maps and hurried blueprints posted on the walls. There were saws buzzing and men arguing over the best way to wire a canon. Shiro looked around for Keith, but he was nowhere to be found in the crowd. He tapped a dark-haired man on the back. “Have you seen Keith?”   
The smiled broadly and grabbed him up in a tight hug. “Shiro! You’re awake!”

“Too tight,” Shiro coughed. “Ow! Ow!”

The man immediately put him down. “Oh man! I’m sorry! I forgot. You probably don’t remember me, huh? I’m Hunk.” He held out a hand. 

Shiro adjusted his blanket and accepted it. “Um… Hi. No, sorry. I don’t.”

“I’ve been bringing you food and helping with your badges. Plus, I’m going to be your engineer!” Hunk beamed.

“My engineer?”

“Yeah! I mean. Keith said that you were the best pilot he’d ever seen and that it’d be pretty easy to-”

“Shiro!” Keith hopped off a scaffolding behind Hunk. “What are you doing up? You need to rest.” He cupped Shiro’s cheek. 

Shiro leaned into the touch. “Keith.” He kissed his palm. “I was looking for you.”

“I’ll take you back.” He turned to Hunk and handed him a burned out O2 converter. “Tell Rolo I need two of these.” He wrapped his arm around Shiro’s waist and led him back the way he’d come. 

“What’s going on Keith? How long was I out?”   
Keith laughed crinkling the corners of his eyes and smearing the oil on this cheeks. “Not long, about a day. And you need to sleep more. You…” The smile faded. “You lost a lot of blood.” He tightened his hold on Shiro’s waist. 

Shiro stopped and pulled Keith into a hug. “I’m ok. Thanks to you.”

Keith pressed a kissed against his chest. “Thanks to colonists.” He looked up at Shiro. “And now we’re going to help them.”

“How?”   
“By finding Voltron.”   
“Keith…”   
“I finally figured it out. This isn’t about me or my dad or even us. It’s about all of us. The colonies are dying, Shiro.” He bit his lip. “Humanity is dying. And we help.”

Shiro looked down at Keith. His chest felt tight looking into the galaxy eyes. God. He didn’t want to disappoint him. “How? Kolivan and the Empire both have the map.”

Keith smiled softly. “I’m the map Shiro. Even if they make it to there, it’s hidden. Dad hid Voltron. They’ll have to spend quinents looking for it. We won’t.” He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Besides, how can I offer you a future without it?”

Shiro’s heart flipped. He leaned forward and captured the promise on Keith’s lips, kissing him slowly. Keith hummed against him and Shiro felt at home. Everything about Keith was new and fresh, but it always felt right, like he song he’d forgotten bursting back to life. 

Keith kissed Shiro’s cheek as they pulled apart. “I want you to rest. We’re leaving in two days. And you’re my pilot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that the mispronunciation of hippopotamus would be fun.   
> They were both little kids when Earth blew up, how are they supposed to know how to say hippo? lol

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments?  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kittykittymoon)


End file.
